


GOAT7 KKT

by thatchoiboy



Category: GOT7
Genre: LMAO, M/M, cuz i love youngjae-centric too much, everyone loves youngjae, got7 as idiot7, heheheh jk, jinyoung is a mom, please enjoy tho, thanks for reading this trash, this will turn into something more... ;), well to youngjae, yeah so, youngjae is innocent and pure, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: where 7 boys were accidentally added in a group chat together.Greatest Of All Times 7 (GOAT7) :D





	1. a MESS

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly more fun to read / emojis but ao3 doesnt allow that so :(  
> read [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/125658047-goat7-kkt) for emoji :)

**_makrtuna, jackson-chan, jaebongi, 333coco333, hoebam, yugbitch, and mommypeach_** were added in the group chat.

 

 ** _jackson-chan :_** who dis

 ** _hoebam :_** who you

 ** _yugbitch :_** ^

 ** _hoebam :_** akjskdjak

 ** _mommypeach :_** hbu introduce yourselves? y’all annoying

 ** _jackson-chan :_** ouch

 ** _hoebam :_** did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? 

 ** _mommypeach :_** i ain't dealing with u brats

 ** _333coco333 :_** okay! I'll start!

 ** _333coco333 :_** i'm youngjae! ^o^

 ** _jaebongi :_**... cute..

 ** _yugbitch :_** i'm yugyeom. WOW SO AMAZING

 ** _mommypeach :_** no one asked bitch

 ** _yugbitch :_** wtf u talkin about, you asked

 ** _mommypeach :_** did i? either way idc 

 ** _yugbitch :_** i feel like im going i hate you a lot

 ** _mommypeach :_** who still doesnt care? oh that's right, me

 ** _jackson-chan :_** OKAY. I'm jackson ;)

 ** _hoebam :_** i'mbambam

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** what kind of a name is bambam

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** says you. yugyeom sounds like a rat name.

 _ **mommypeach** : _ but you are a rat so 

 

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** why are you like this

 **333coco333 :** who is jaebongi and makrtuna??? :O

 _ **jaebongi** : _ ahh, you're so cute

 _ **jaebongi** :_  i'm jaebum

 _ **makrtuna** : _ mark

 **333coco333 :** hi jaebum & mark! 

 **makrtuna :**..

 _ **jaebongi** : _..

**_jaebongi : <3 <3 <3_ **

**_makrtuna : <3 <3 <3_ **

**_jackson-chan_ : ** looks like these two are gay for a certain sunshine

 _ **333coco333** : _ huh?

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** ahhh, such innocence and pureness 

 _ **333coco333** : _ what are you guys talking about? \\(//∇//)\

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** ugh, i'm clutching my heart rn

 _ **mommypeach** : _ that's it

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** i'm adopting u

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** i'm your mom youngjae ahh~~

 _ **333coco333** : _ uhm.. okay! 

 _ **mommypeach** : _ istg this child will be the death of me

 _ **hoebam** :_  uhh, okay?? what is happening?

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** i dunno, some gay shit or whatever

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** now that i think about it

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** wth are you mommypeach

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** why do u want to know

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** because i asked

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** why should i tell u

 ** _333coco333_ : ** what is your name mommypeach? 

 ** _mommypeach_ : **...

**_mommypeach : <3_ **

**_mommypeach_ : ** my name is jinyoung, sunshine   
  
****

**_333coco333_ : ** mommy jinyoung (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 _ **mommypeach** : _ i just died inside

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** i hope you died outside too 

 ** _mommypeach_ : **stfu rat

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** i dont deserve this disrespect

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** yeah you do

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** okay mark, you are very intriguing

 _ **jackson-chan** : _ tell me more

 ** _makrtuna_ : **???

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** this is your cue to say something

 _ **makrtuna** :_  ...

 **jackson-chan :** uhuh,  go on

 _ **makrtuna** : _....

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** interesting. what else?

 _ **makrtuna** : _.....

**_jackson-chan : XD_ **

**_jackson-chan_ : ** that is the best story i've ever heard!

 ** _jaebongi_ :**  wait wtf

 _ **yugbitch** : _ uhm, are you on drugs jackson?

 ** _hoebam_ : ** sorcery shit in this gc

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** oh no, mark is really funny you guys

 _ **jaebongi** :_  ...

 _ **jaebongi** : _ how

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** he just told me how his day went

 ** _jaebongi_ : ** but

 ** _jaebongi_ : ** he replied with "...."

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** yeah, so?

 ** _jaebongi_ :**  KADAKDAKJDKAJS

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** he means htf did u understand

 _ **jackson-chan** : _ oh i dont

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** i just guessed

 _ **jackson-chan** : _ right mark? ;)

_**makrtuna** : ..._

_**makrtuna** : _ u rite

 ** _makrtuna_ : ** i'm not usually dis quiet but i'm in chicago for a job interview

 ** _makrtuna_ : ** so i cant really talk

 ** _jaebongi_ : ** oh okay

 ** _333coco333_ : ** goodluck on your interview mark! :D

**_makrtuna : <3_ **

_**jaebongi** : _ a sunshine

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** we dont deserve him :'(

 ** _hoebam_ : ** speaking of chicago

 ** _hoebam_ :**  where do u guys live?

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** we just knew each other like 10 mins ago

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** that question is too personal

 ** _333coco333_ : ** i live in new york!

 ** _mommypeach_ : **...

 _ **mommypeach** : _ i live in virginia~

 _ **hoebam** : _ i live in thailand

 _ **jackson-chan** : _ woahhh

 _ **jackson-chan** :_  i live in hongkong

 _ **jackson-chan** :_  i'm a fencer

 _ **hoebam** : _ that's cool

 _ **jaebongi** :_  i live in ontario

 _ **333coco333** : _ california?

 ** _jaebongi_ : ** sadly no

 ** _jaebongi_ : ** canada

 _ **makrtuna** : _ i live in LA _:D_

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** hbu yugbitch

 ** _yugbitch_ :**  i have name ya know 

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** oh

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** ik

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** now tell us where u live

 ** _yugbitch_ :**  i live in wisconsin

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** youngjae and i live near each other <3

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** we're only almost 7 hours away from each other :)

 ** _jaebongi :_** :'(

 _ **jaebongi** : _ lucky

 ** _333coco333_ : ** AHHHHHHH

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** yes? sunshine?

 ** _333coco333_ : ** i'm going to wisconsin in about a month

 ** _333coco333_ : ** because of a singing contest :)

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** wisconsin? I live there :0

 ** _333coco333_ : ** ahh really??? let's meet up! ^o^

 _ **yugbitch** : _ okay! _ <3_

 ** _mommypeach_ : **....

 ** _mommypeach :_** >:(

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** so this bitch will meet youngjae irl before me?!

 _ **yugbitch** : _ HA

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** youngjae~~ can't you come to virginia? :(

 ** _333coco333_ : ** sorry jinyoungie :(

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** "jinyoungie" <3

 ** _mommypeach_ :**  wait a sec

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** a singing contest??

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** YOU SING?

 ** _333coco333_ :**  yeah hehehe ☺️

 ** _jaebongi_ : ** i've never met someone so perfect before

 ** _makrtuna_ : ** let's all go to wisconsin :D

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** i can't :'(

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** i have a fencing match

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** that's right people

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** this guy right here is going for the regionals <3

 _ **makrtuna** : _ oooh

 ** _makrtuna_ :**  goodluck jackson!

 _ **hoebam** : _ jackson you're so cool man :')

 ** _333coco333_ : ** jackson! fighting!

 ** _jackson-chan_ : ** sunshine <3

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** wow

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** all of u guys are so cool

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** except ratgyeom

 ** _mommypeach_ : ** i would love to hear u sing youngjae <3

 ** _yugbitch_ :**  i'm offended

 ** _hoebam_ : ** dw yugyeom. 'am here

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** wow- thanks bam

 ** _hoebam_ : ** sIke

 ** _yugbitch_ :**  i feel so unwanted :/

 ** _333coco333_ : ** gyeomie good news!

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** ahh youngjae <3 what is it?

 ** _333coco333_ : ** i'm going to wisconsin in 2 WEEKS

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** omg really?!

 ** _333coco333 :_** :D

 ** _yugbitch :_  **ha

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** hear that bitchy peach

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** i get to meet youngjae sooner than you will :P

 ** _mommypeach :_** >:(

 ** _jaebongi :_** >:(

 ** _makrtuna :_** >:(  
  
****

**_yugbitch_ : ** oh

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** so all three of you are against me now?

**_yugbitch : :/_ **

**_jaebongi_ : ** why are you the one who gets to see youngjae first >:(

 ** _makrtuna_ : ** yeah >:(

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** yo

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** i didnt ask for this

 ** _yugbitch_ : ** IT JUST HAPPENED

 ** _yugbitch_ :**  jfc


	2. a DREAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM bacK

**_333coco333_ : ** good morning everyone!  
  


**_mommypeach_ :**  good morning baby jae  <3  
  


**_jaebongi_ : ** morning sunshine  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** did you have a good night sleep?  
  


**_yugbitch_ :**  ahh, the sun is too bright this morning  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** youngjae makes us all whipped  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** true dat  
  


**_333coco333_ :**  i had the weirdest dream ever!  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ what is it?  
  


_**333coco333** : _ uhm  
  


**_333coco333_ :**  bambam was there  
  


**_333coco333_ :**  and yugyeom was there!  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ how about me sunshine? :(  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** sorry nyeongie :(  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ me?  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** was I there?  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** sorry bummie and markie :(  
  


**_jaebongi :_** "bummie" <3 <3 <3  
  


**_makrtuna :_** "markie" _ <3_  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** oooh  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** what happened???  
  


**_333coco333_ :**  well  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** i was walking near the beach  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** and then i saw yugyeom drowning  
  


**_mommypeach :_  **HAHAHAHA XD   
  


_**mommypeach** : _ did he die?  
  


**_yugbitch :_** >:(  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ let him finish!  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  whatever :/  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** i thought i was in your dream?  
  


_**hoebam** : _ was i the stick yugyeom drew on the sand with? _:/_  
  


**_jaebongi :_** >:(  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ LET HIM FINISH  
  


_**hoebam** : _ okay fine, fine  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ okay youngjae, continue  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** since he was the drowning and the lifeguard- which was bambam, wasn't doing anything..  
  


_**hoebam** :_  what was i doing then?  
  


_**333coco333** : _ taking selfies  
  


_**hoebam** : _...  
  


_**hoebam** : _ that is SO me  
  


**_hoebam :_** XD  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** sorry  
  


_**hoebam** : _ continue  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** so i jumped in and saved yugyeom  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ wHy  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** if i was in your position, i would've pretended i saw nothing  
  


**_yugbitch :_** >:(  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ i'm so done with you fucker  
  


_**333coco333** :_  nyeongie that's really mean _('_ **༎** ຶ **ོ** ** _ρ_** **༎** ຶ **ོ** ** _')  
  
_**

_**mommypeach** : _ ahhh i'm so sorry sunshine!  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ fine  
  


**_mommypeach_ :**  i'll try- KEYWORD TRY to be nicer to..  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ come on, say it  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** to...  
  


**_yugbitch_ :**  you can do it  
  


**_mommypeach_ :**  stfu bitch  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ i mean  
  


**_mommypeach_ :**  dont force me  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  to...  
  


**_jackson-wang_ : ** this is so painful to watch  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** why does youngjae get interrupted so many times :/  
  


_**jaebongi :**  _ugh, ikr  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** idek what is happening anymore  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** come on jinyoung  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** say it  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** to...  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** yugyeom  
  


**_mommypeach :_** XP  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** ahh, you did it  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** even tho its fake  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** i'll take it  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** continue with your story youngjae  
  


_**333coco333** : _ okay!  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** after i jumped in, i pulled yugyeom towards the shore  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** but he wasn't breathing! so...  
  


**_jaebongi_ : ** dont tell me...  
  


**_makrtuna_ :**  sunshine.. you didnt..  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** i did mouth to mouth cpr  
  


**_jaebongi_ : ** i hope he really died  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** me too  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** so its like  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** he got an indirect kiss from youngjae  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** so i'm labeled as he, now :/  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** and then he woke up and thank me and   
  


_**333coco333 :**_ we went to yugy's house  
  


**_jaebongi :_** >:(  >:(   
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** uhm, what did you guys.. do at his house?  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ dream he better not ruin my precious innocent dream jae  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ hey!  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** it wasnt even my dream  
  


**_jaebongi_ : ** well you're in it so  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** deal with it  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** i feel bad for yugy  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** oh well  
  


**_jackson-chan_ :**  those five are in their own little world.  
  


**_jaebongi_ :**  what happened in "yugy's" house, jae?  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** how are u today bambam?  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** did you guys do something?  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** i'm fine jackson, thank you for asking, hbu?  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ i'm flying to wisconsin to murder him  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  i'm good! i have a fencing match later for practiceXD  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** gyeomie was like, "do you wanna eat ramen together?"  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** and then i woke up  
  


_**hoebam :**_  that is so cool jackson!   
  


_**makrtuna** : _ he has no idea does he?  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** good  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** he's supposed to be innocent  
  


**_333coco333_ :**  i have no idea what?  
  


**_jaebongi_ : ** amsjakdjwlfjj  
  


**_jaebongi :_  **dream yugyeom must've been in korea  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** oh yes yes  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** we were in korea  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** oh ...  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** ya nasty  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** i didnt say anything!  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** dream yugyeom did tho  
  


**_jackson-wang_ : ** dw yugyeom  
  


**_jackson-wang_ : ** me, bambam and youngjae are here for you  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** thanks guys  
  


**_yubitch_ :**  i do not need this disrespect  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** i dont get it .°(ಗдಗ。)°.  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** what are you guys talking about  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** its best if you dont know  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** sorry sunshine  
  


**_jaebongi_ : ** its for the best youngjae  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ yep  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ now that i think about it  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** how old are you guys?  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** that is a very personal question  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** we just met like yesterday  
  


**_333coco333_ :**  i'm 19 y/o!  
  


**_mommypeach_ :**  ....  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  i'm 21 y/o~  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ i'm 21  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ i'm 22  
  


_**hoebam** : _ i'm 18  
  


_**jackson-wang** : _ i'm 21  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ i'm 18  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ HA  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ I KNEW IT  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** you were younger than me all this time and you disrespect me  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** are u talking about me or smthng  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** yEs  
  


_**yugbitch**_ : and what u talkin about  
  


**_yugbitch_** : IM the one getting disrespected :(  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** i guess markie is the oldest :)  
  


**_makrtuna :_** yeah (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*) **  
  
**

**_hoebam_ : ** whipped  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** stfu hoe  
  


_**hoebam** : _ gAsps  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** yk what i aint fighting back anymore  
  


**_hoebam :_  **i dont want to end up like yugyeom  
  


**_yubitch_ : ** tbh  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** i didnt do anything from the start  
  


_**yugbitch :**_ i never felt so attacked before  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** y'all are just too mean :(  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** dont worry gyeomie!  
  


**_333coco333_ :**  i'm here for you! \\(^_^)/  
  


**_yugbitch :_  **baby jae ToT <3  
  


**_mommypeach :_  **dont call him baby  
  


**_mommypeach_ : **he's my baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing against yugyeom (i love him but he's my bw so :D)
> 
> Im also whipped for youngjae :D (who isnt)
> 
> sorry for this crap (and the ramen REFERENCE I HAVE NO IDEA I SWEAR)
> 
> IM OUT


	3. a TWEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a long ass time to come up with a title

**_mommypeach_**  :  hello everyone  
  


**_hoebam_**  : hi  
  


**_jackson-chan_**  : hello  
  


**_makrtuna :_** hi  
  


**_jaebongi :_** wassup  
  


**_yugbitch :_** HELLO  
  


**_333coco333 :_** hellooo  
  


**_mommypeach_**  : i have good news  
  


**_mommypeach_**  : and bad news  
  


**_mommypeach :_** which one do you guys wanna know first  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** BAD NEWS  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** plz  
  


**_333coco333 :_**  bad news  
  


**_mommypeach_**  : okayyy  
  


**_mommypeach_**  : well  
  


**_mommypeach_**  : earlier  
  


**_mommypeach_**  : at work  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i accidentally  
  


**_mommypeach :_** bad mouthed my manager  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i'm praying for my life rn  
  


**_yugbitch :_** HAHAHAHAHA  
  


**_yugbitch :_** karma for bullying me  
  


**_mommypeach :_** >:(  
  


**_333coco333 :_** i'm sorry nyeongie :'(  
  


**_333coco333 :_** i hope everything will be fine  
  


**_mommypeach :_** thank you jaejae :'(  
  


**_jaebongi :_** what happens now  
  


**_makrtuna :_** are you going to get fired?

**_mommypeach :_** pfft  
  


**_mommypeach :_** me?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** get fired?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** yeah right  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** so i supposed this is the part you say the good news  
  


**_mommypeach :_** yep  
  


**_mommypeach :_** he luckily didnt hear and  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i got a promo  
  


**_mommypeach :_** :D  
  


**_333coco333 :_** that's great jinyoungie!  
  


**hoebam _:_** what's your job anyways?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i work at wendys  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i was a cashier  
  


**_mommypeach :_** now i'm a co-manager  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i do nothing except train the younger members  
  


**_yugbitch :_** you?  
  


**_yugbitch :_** work at wendys?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** yeah, why? you got a problem with that?  
  


**_jaebongi :_** arent you a college student?  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ I AM  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i'm not going to school till next semester and i've been working my ass off for about 2 months now  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i think my manager likes me  
  


**_yugbitch :_** woah there  
  


**_yugbitch :_** dont get too ahead of yourself  
  


**_mommypeach :_** you're just jealous that people actually like me when no one likes you  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** the shade  
  


**_yugbitch :_** >:(  
  


**_333coco333 :_** are you one of the people that tweets on twitter?? >o<  
  


**_mommypeach :_** yes!  
  


**_makrtuna :_** dont tell me  
  


**_makrtuna :_** you've roasted a lot of people before?  
  


**_mommypeach :_**....  
  


**_mommypeach :_** what u talking about >__>  
  


**_yugbitch :_** WAIT A MINUTE  
  


**_yugbitch :_** LIKE 5 MINS AFTER WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER  
  


**_yugbitch :_** I SENT WENDYS A TWEET  
  


**_yubitch :_** I SAID "HEY WENDYS I BET YOU DONT HAVE A LOT OF MEATBALLS"  
  


**_yugbitch :_** AND THEY REPLIED SAYING "WE DONT BUT WE SURELY KNOW WE GOT MORE BALLS THAN YOU"  
  


**_yugbitch :_** wAS THAT YOU PEACH?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i dunno what u talking about  <__<  
  


**_yugbitch :_** YOU SURELY KNEW IT WAS ME BECAUSE  
  


**_yugbitch :_** I POST A LOT OF SELFIES ON TWITTER  
  


**_333coco333 :_** you have twitter???  
  


**_333coco333 :_** i have one too!!! ^o^

**_yugbitch :_** jae!! what is your un?  
  


**_333coco333 :_** jaelovescoco  
  


**_333coco333 :_** yours?  
  


**_yugbitch :_ ** _mine is ....  
  
_

**_yugbitch :_** y'all better not judge me:/  
  


**_yugbitch :_** thrustgyeom  
  


**_mommypeach :_** EWWWW  
  


**_mommypeach :_** REALLY???  
  


**_mommypeach :_** OUT OF ALL UN YOU CHOSE THAT ONE?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** XP XP  
  


**_yugbitch :_** hey! I said not to judge:/ >:(  
  


**_mommypeach :_** bitch do u even know me  
  


**_yugbitch :_**   **:/**  
  


**_jaebongi :_** youngjaeee~~~  
  


**_jaebongi :_** add me too!!  
  


**_jaebongi :_** i'm beomlovesnora  
  


**_jaebongi :_** we kinda have similar usernamesXD  
  


**_makrtuna :_** add me too youngjae!!!  
  


**_makrtuna :_** i'm amarkzing  
  


**_hoebam :_** i'm bamhoe  
  


**_mommypeach :_** seriously  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** i'm jack_in_a_box_son  
  


**_jaebongi :_** what a long ass name  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** my un is not the only thing that's long ;)  
  


**_mommypeach :_** OH MY GOSH THERE IS A CHILD IN HERE  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i'm peachynyeong btw baby jae  
  


**_333coco333 :_** hehehehe  
  


**_333coco333 :_** you guys have interesting usernamesXD  
  


**_333coco333 :_** there!!!!!  
  


**_hoebam :_** can i ask something  
  


**_hoebam :_** who is this "coco" youngjae?  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** is he your boyfriend?  
  


**_jaebongi :_**...  
  


**_makrtuna :_**....  
  


**_jaebongi :_** :(  
  


**_makrtuna :_** :(  
  


**_mommypeach :_** whoever that is  
  


**_mommypeach :_** if he hurts you  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i'll kick his ass  
  


**_yugbitch :_** so you guys just decide his sexuality for him  
  


**_yugbitch :_** havent you thought about if he's straight or something?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** stfu, no one asked  
  


**_yugbitch :_** i hate you  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i hate you too, i'm glad we finally have something in common  
  


**_333coco333 :_** :(  
  


**_333coco333 :_** coco is not a boy  
  


**_333coco333 :_** coco is a girl  
  


**_333coco333 :_** ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


**_hoebam :_** oh shit  
  


**_yugbitch :_** i told you so  
  


**_mommypeach :_** >:(  
  


**_333coco333 :_** dont offend coco guys  
  


**_333coco333 :_** she is sensitive  
  


**_333coco333 :_** she pees on the floor when she gets nervous  
  


**_yugbitch :_** wait what  
  


**_hoebam :_**...pees on the floor?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** some girl that coco is  
  


**_333coco333 :_** ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


**_333coco333 :_** coco is a dog!  
  


**_333coco333 :_** you guys are mean :(  
  


**_333coco333 :_** goodbye :(  
  


**_jaebongi :_** no youngjae!!! baby come back!! ToT ToT  
  


**_makrtuna :_** we didnt know jaejae! ToT dont leave!  
  


**_mommypeach :_** MY BABY  
  


**_mommypeach :_** DONT GO  
  


**_mommypeach :_** THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YUGYEOM  
  


**_yugbitch :_** AGAIN  
  


**_yugbitch :_** WTF DID I DO  
  


**_jaebongi :_** .°(ಗдಗ。)°.  
  


**_makrtuna :_** ಠ ___ ಠ  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** youngjae:'0  
  


**_hoebam :_** come back sunshine!!!  
  


**_mommypeach :_** rat  
  


**_mommypeach :_** if he doesnt come back i'll really fly to wisconsin  
  


**_mommypeach :_** and kick your ass  
  


**_yugbitch :_** I DIDNT DO ANYTHING  
  


**_yugbitch :_** WHY AM I GETTING ALL THE BLAME????  
  


**_yugbitch :_** >:( T_T  
  


**_yugbitch :_** BAMBAM WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED ABOUT COCO  
  


**_yugbitch :_** NOT ME  
  


**_yugbitch :_** YOU'RE SO BIASED PEACH  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** im so done w/ this gc  
  


**_hoebam :_** me too  
  


**_jaebongi :_** where's youngjae? i want youngjae :'0  
  


**_mommypeach :_** yugyeom what color is your hair  
  


**_yugbitch :_** what does my hair have to do with anything????  
  


**_makrtuna :_** petition to kick yugyeom out of the gc  
  


**_makrtuna :_** say im out  
  


**_mommypeach :_** im out  
  


**_jaebongi :_** im 2 out  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** idc  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** but dis looks fun  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** im 3 out  
  


**_hoebam :_** same jackson  
  


**_hoebam :_** im 4 out  
  


**_makrtuna :_** IM 5 OUT  
  


**_yugbitch :_** T_T  
  


**_yugbitch :_** meanies  
  


**_yugbitch :_** youngjae save me from this people T_T  
  


**_333coco333 :_** hello  
  


**_mommypeach :_** LAJDKAHKAS  
  


**_mommypeach :_** YOU NGJAE  
  


**_jaebongi :_** SUNSHINE ANAKNDK  
  


**_jackson-wang :_** ahhhhhhhHhhhhh  
  


**_hoebam :_** hellooo  
  


**_makrtuna :_** he's back thank god!  
  


**_yugbitch :_** YOUNGJAE HELP  
  


**_yugbitch :_** THEY WANT TO KICK ME OUT OF THE GC  
  


**_333coco333 :_** why?  
  


**_yugbitch :_** IDK  
  


**_333coco333 :_** ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


**_333coco333 :_** why are you guys so mean to yugyeom?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** I-  
  


**_jaebongi :_** ...  
  


**_hoebam :_** no one is sane in this gc  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** ^  
  


**_333coco333 :_** if yugyeom leaves  
  


**_333coco333 :_** then i'll leave ToT  
  


**_mommypeach :_** nO  
  


**_makrtuna :_** OKAY  
  


**_makrtuna :_** he stays  
  


**_333coco333 :_** ^o^  
  


**_yugbitch :_** whipped  
  


**_makrtuna :_** ISTG  
  


**_makrtuna :_** im going to say shit about u on twt  
  


**_makrtuna :_** dont @ me  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i have nothing against yugy lmao  
> took a while because i went somewhere yesterday and i couldnt post  
> i post this on 3 different sites so i have to change the formats and it takes long  
> enjoy this crap :)


	4. a DATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i'd like to apologize for not updating for 2 weeks  
> school. blame school (i hate school)  
> enjoy dis crap tho !!! :D

_**333coco333** : _ AKSJAJSJSJS  


**_333coco333_ : ** hELP ME  


**_333coco333_ : ** ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ my youngjae senses were tingling  


_**mommypeach** :_  what HAPPENED  


_**jaebongi** : _ YOUR PRINCE HAS ARRIVED  


_**hoebam** :_  say what  


_**jaebongi** : _ i mean-  


_**jaebongi** : _ what  


_**hoebam** : _ what  


_**makrtuna** : _ hELLO  


_**makrtuna** : _ yOUNGJAE :O  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ what in the world  


_**yugbitch** : _ is happening  


_**mommypeach** :_  something relevant  


**_mommypeach_ :**  but irrelevant people wont understand relevant things so  


_**yugbitch** : _ >:'(  


_**yugbitch** :_  RUDE  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ I'LL FITE YOU  


_**jackson-chan** : _ shut up and let youngjae talk  


_**jackson-chan** : _ go on youngjae  


_**333coco333** :_  i  


_**333coco333** : _ got  


_**333coco333** : _ a  


_**333coco333** : _ date  


_**333coco333** : _ later  


_**makrtuna** : _ sAy what now?  


_**jaebongi** : _ >:'(  


**_333coco333_ : ** SOMEONE ASKED ME OUT AND I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO SAY  


_**333coco333** :_  i GOT SO FLUSTERED I STARTED SHAKING AND THE GUY THOUGHT I WAS NODDING MY HEAD AND HE WALKED AWAY SAYING HE'LL PICK ME UP AT 5 HelP mE  


_**jaebongi** : _ nooooo  


_**makrtuna** :_  dont go!  


_**jackson-chan** : _ who is the big bad man youngjae?  


_**333coco333** : _ i dont know his name  


_**333coco333** : _ ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  that's it! i'm only 7 hours away from you using car and i think i'll make it before sundown >:(  


_**hoebam** : _ you cant be serious  


_**mommypeach** : _ WATCH ME  


_**mommypeach** : _ IM GOING TO GET MY CAR KEYS  


_**yugbitch** :_  nah  


_**yugbitch** : _ impossible  


**_mommypeach :_ **

__**  
mommypeach** : I saID WATCh Me  


_**yugbitch** :_  AKJSAKJSAKA  


_**yugbitch** : _ is that you??  


_**yugbitch** : _ IM TAKING A SCREENSHOT  


_**mommypeach** : _ oh shush  


_**mommypeach** : _ its blurry anyways  


_**333coco333 :**  _nyeongie you dont have to go! Its a long drive :(  


_**mommypeach** : _ but :(  


_**333coco333** : _ its okay! ^o^  


_**jaebongi** : _ again  


_**jaebongi** :_  we dont deserve him  


_**makrtuna** :_  no we do not  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** is no one going to help youngjae or  


_**hoebam** :_  well, you know this gc  


_**jackson-chan** : _ true lol  


_**yugbitch** :_  guys i wanna join you  


_**yugbitch** :_  jinyoung is the real bitch around here  


_**yugbitch** : _ he hurts me  


_**mommypeach** : _ and i'll hurt you even more  


_**jaebongi** : _ youngjae, my advice is to ditch the guy  


_**makrtuna** : _ i agree ^  


_**333coco333** : _ HE JUST TEXTED ME  


_**333coco333** : _ BUT I DONT KNOW HOW HE GOT MY NUMBER  


_**333coco333** :_  Σ('◉⌓◉')  


_**jackson-chan** : _ A PEDOPHILE  


_**mommypeach** : _ dude wtf  


_**jackson-chan** : _ stay away from him jaejae  


_**jackson-chan** : _ you never know what could happen >__>  


_**mommypeach** : _ anyways  


**_mommypeach_ : ** since youngjae begged me not to  


_**mommypeach** :_  im back here sipping my cold tea  


_**yugbitch** : _ fucking witch  


_**mommypeach** : _ fucking rat  


_**yugbitch** :_  >:(  


_**mommypeach** : _ >:(  


_**jaebongi** : _ woahhh  


_**jaebongi** : _ break it down  


**_jaebongi_ : ** we dont have time for your petty fights  


_**jaebongi** : _ youngjae is in trouble  


_**makrtuna** : _ ^^^ !!!  


**_makrtuna_ : ** youngjae is the most relevant person in this gc  


_**makrtuna** :_  i'll kick ass if you disagree  


**_makrtuna_ : ** (i know martial arts, just saying)  


_**hoebam** : _ i disagree  


_**yugbitch** : _ bitch what  


_**hoebam** :_  because  


_**hoebam** : _ YOUNGJAE IS THE MOST RELEVANT PERSON IN THE WORLD  


_**makrtuna** : _ i ghost wrote that  


_**makrtuna** :_  im so proud of you bambam  


_**makrtuna** :_  ('°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)  


_**yugbitch** : _ this gc is getting weirder and weirder each day  


**_333coco333_ : ** are you telling me i'm weird ToT  


_**yugbitch** :_  wait no  


_**yugbitch** : _ DONT cry FFS  


_**mommypeach** :_  >:(  


_**jaebongi** : _ >:(  


_**makrtuna** : _ >:(  


_**hoebam** : _ >:(  


_**jackson-chan** : _ >:(  


_**yugbitch** : _ i hate all of you  


_**mommypeach** : _ youngjae! what did that guy say!  


_**yugbitch** : _ ignoring me, i see  


_**333coco333** : _ he said he's picking me at 4 instead and told me to wear something... tight?  


_**333coco333** : _ what does that mean????  


_**jaebongi** : _ oh dear mother of god  


_**makrtuna** : _ pls get rid of all the evil in this world  


_**mommypeach** : _ precious precious baby  


_**jackson-chan** : _ a gift from heaven  


_**hoebam** : _ amazing  


_**yugbitch** : _ my heart fluttered  


_**333coco333** : _ snap out of it!  


_**333coco333** : _ what does it mean??  


_**mommypeach** : _ you dont need to know  


_**333coco333** : _ ToT  


_**jaebongi** : _ sorry jaejae  


_**makrtuna** :_  we're keeping you innocent  
  
  
_**mommypeach** : _ jaejae stay away from that man  
  
  
_**mommypeach** : _ lock your doors and windows  
  
  
_**333coco333** : _ okayy ^o^  
  
  
_**hoebam** : _ so pure  
  
  
_**jackson-chan** : _ ikr  
  
  
_**yugbitch** :_  i love  
  
  
_**mommypeach** :_  stay away from yugyeom too  
  
  
_**yugbitch** :_  >:(  
  
  
_**mommypeach** : _ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
  
  
**_333coco333_ : ** yugy did nothing :(  


_**333coco333** :_  yugy is so cute  
  
  
_**333coco333** : _ i can't wait see him in a week!! :D  
  
  
_**jaebongi** : _ ToT  
  
  
_**jaebongi** : _ i wanna meet jaejae too :(  


_**jackson-chan** : _ i'm pretty sure all of us wants to meet him  
  
  
_**makrtuna** : _ where's the lie  
  
  
_**mommypeach** : _ i cant seem to see it  
  
  
_**hoebam** : _ same here  
  
  
_**yugbitch** : _ youngjae i cant wait to meet you too !! :3  


_**mommypeach** : _ lucky bastard  


_**yugbitch** : _ :P  


_**mommypeach** :_  im ready to fite  
  
  
_**jaebongi** : _ me too   


_**makrtuna** : _ >:(  


_**hoebam** : _ yugyeom  
  
  
_**hoebam** : _ stop doing this to urself istg  


_**yugbitch** : _ once a bitch always a bitch  


_**yugbitch** :_  is my motto  


_**jackson-chan** : _ lmao  


_**makrtuna** : _...........  
  
  
_**333coco333** : _ what a bitch  


_**333coco333** : _ what's*  


_**mommypeach** : _ YUGYEOM HOW DARE YOU  


_**yugbitch** : _ oh fuck me

 

 **_  
  
_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trend this #justiceforyugyeom (i love yugy dw guys :3)  
> *i might update tom or sunday, see youu  
> sorry this was short :(


	5. a SELFIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hoes,, this took me more 6 HOURS to write and reformat and i am spent  
> (i usually don't take that long, but reformatting the bold and italics twice takes a long time)
> 
> this is the longest chapter i have written so far  
> i love you guys that's why i made it long
> 
> CHECK OUT MY [TUMBLR](https://cuddly2jae.tumblr.com/)  
> enjoy~

_**jackson-chan** : _ ORDER IN THE COURTROOM  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ dude wtf  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ its 4 am in the morning here  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ oh  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** i forgot we had different time zones lol  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ my phone started beeping and it woke me up  
  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ i hate all of u  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ except youngjae  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** doesnt bother me since hongkong is only an hour ahead of thailand  
  


_**hoebam** : _ its 4 pm here lol  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ rude  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ its 2 am  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ its 4 am here too  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  meanwhile its 1 am in here  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ let me live  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  since you guys are awake  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ let's play a game  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** how about no  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ oh come on jinyoung  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  have a little fun sometimes  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ no  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** especially when someone like yugyeom exists  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ dont start a fight early in the morning bitch  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ oh i will  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ i hope we're not disturbing youngjae's sleep  
  


**_jaebongi_ : ** (⌒-⌒; )  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ only youngjae can pull off those kinds of emoji  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ lol true  
  


_**hoebam** : _ what's the game jackson  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** IM GLAD YOU ASKED  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ getting ignored hurts me  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  gosh just say it already  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ dont rush me  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ okay  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** i thought that since we've known each other for like what? A week?  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ 3 days 15 hours 5 mins and 23 seconds  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ 24  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ 25  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** that's not the point  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ so yeah, half of a week  
  


**_yugbitch_ :**  so it doesnt bother you that he counted the time we've met?  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ okay then  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ let jackson finish talking  
  


_**yugbitch** : _...  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** let's send selfies of each other!!!  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ no  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** Σ('◉⌓◉')  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** why not  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ we should  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  so y'all can see how sexy i am  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ ew  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ i choked  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ i fell out of bed  
  


**_jackson-chan :_  **i need doctor  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ you guys are mean  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ where's youngjae :(  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** dont disturb youngjae  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ he's sleeping  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ is it even a game  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ or are we just sending selfies of ourselves?  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ uhhhhh  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ i havent thought about that  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ then why did you call it a game?  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ that's a good question, mark  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  i have no idea  
  


_**hoebam** : _  ;-;  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ who wants to start first?  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ anyone but you  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ >:(  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ but  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ why are we starting without youngjae :(  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ i wanna see what he looks like!!!  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  i bet he looks cute  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ and fluffy  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ and adorable  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ its never too early to drool over youngjae  
  


_**hoebam** : _ i can start first if y'all want  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ okay  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ go ahead  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ i've never thought about what bam looks like  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ me 2  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ me 3  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  me 4  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ me 5  
  


_**hoebam** : _ prepare to be dazzled hoes  
  


**_hoebam :  
  
_ **

_**  
hoebam** : _ not a selfie cuz i looked good  
  


_**hoebam** :_  lol  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ you're hot  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ wow  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ are you an idol  
  


_**hoebam** : _ no, I appreciate the compliment tho  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  wow  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ so  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ amazing  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ nice piercings  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ nice glasses  
  


_**hoebam** : _ thanks  
  


_**hoebam** : _ that was like a month ago  
  


_**hoebam** : _ this is me rn  
  


**_hoebam :_ **

_**  
jackson-chan** : _ you changed your hair color!!  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ dyeing your hair is bad  
  


_**hoebam** :_  i like changing the color of my hair often  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ are you wearing contacts  
  


_**hoebam** : _ yeah  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ you look good  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  ^  
  


_**hoebam** : _ thanks guys  
  


_**hoebam** : _ who's next?  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  i am!!  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ brace yourselves  
  


**_jackson-chan :  
  
_ **

_**  
jackson-chan** : _ im too lazy to do anything  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ everyday mood  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ BUT WOAH  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  OoO  
  


_**mommypeah** : _ wow jackson  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** i cant believe im saying this but  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ youre so boyfriend material  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ are you hitting on me ;)  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ no  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ lowkey  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ wow jacks  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ i gotta say  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ i'm shook  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ <3  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  you look hot  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ why thank you  
  


_**hoebam** : _ wow jackson  
  


**_hoebam_ :**  cant say you look better tho  
  


_**hoebam** : _ i love me  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** whatever you say bam  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ who's next?!  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ send another one!  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  uhm  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ why  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ well.. because.. bam sent 2 photos!  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ and now we're all going to send 2!  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  ...  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ if you say so..  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ >___>  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  i see  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ no you dont  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ wow mark  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ oh stfu  
  


_**hoebam** : _ lmao  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ wtf is happening  
  


**_jackson-chan :  
  
_ **

_**  
mommypeach** : _ WOAH THERE TIGER  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ idk but im loving it  
  


_**hoebam** : _ and IM the hoe  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ bitch dont test me  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ mark i can see you drooling over jackson all the way from canada  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  jackson you're so wild  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ THOSE MUSCLES THO SKJASJ  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ well i am known as the wild and sexy jackson ;)  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ they aint lying  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ i might faint  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ hey jackson..  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  yeah?  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** let's talk in private sometimes ;)  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ okay ;)  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ pls stop flirting  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ there are children  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  oh wait  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ youngjae's not here  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ carry on  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  me and bam are children!  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ yeah ik  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ but you guys are not pure  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ you're tainted  
  


_**hoebam** : _ i hope you hear me scoffing  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  good thing i dont  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ who's next?  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ i'll go next!  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ oooh  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  i cant wait to see what you look like  
  


**_makrtuna :  
  
_ **

_**  
makrtuna** : _ hella obvious it wasnt taken a second ago  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ im clutching my heart  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ you look so soft!!!  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ adorable  
  


_**hoebam** : _ wow mark  
  


_**hoebam** : _ you dont look like youre the oldest  
  


_**yugbitch**_ **:** you look soft on the outside but tough on the inside  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ scary  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ you're so adorable mark <3  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ <3  
  


**_makrtuna :  
  
_ **

_**  
makrtuna** : _ good thing i found my cap lying around  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ awwwwe  
  


**_jackson-chan_ : ** i wanna cuddle with you  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** mark you are suck a twink  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  im pretty sure all of us look like a twink  
  


_**mommypeach** : _.....  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ true  
  


_**jaebongi** :_  i'll go next!  
  


**_jaebongi :  
  
_ **

**_  
jaebongi_ :**  i recently took a picture for my license card  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ and i thought i looked good  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ GOOD? YOU LOOK..  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ DONT SAY IT  
  


**_mommypeach_ :**  ...... very very fine  
  


_**hoebam** : _ you sure have a lot of piercings jaebum  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ you look hot  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ I WANNA SAY IT SO BAD  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ DONT  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ jaebum you look..  
  


_**333coco333** : _ hello!  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  jaejae!!  
  


_**333coco333** : _ hey nyeongie  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ did we wake you up sweetie?  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** with those looks, he's pretty tough  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ youngjae, his weakness  
  


_**333coco333** : _ noooo  
  


_**333coco333** :_  coco did!  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** she was licking my cheeks  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ that is so cute  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ youngjae is so adorable >o<  
  


_**333coco333** : _ what are you guys doing?  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** sending pictures of each other!  
  


_**333coco333** : _ sounds fun!  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ scroll up to see our pictures!  
  


_**333coco333** : _ okiee  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ my precious baby  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ youngjae~~  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ get away from him  
  


_**333coco333** : _ OMG  
  


_**333coco333** : _ BAMBAM  
  


_**333coco333** : _ <3  
  


_**hoebam** : _ what an honor  
  


_**hoebam** : _ to receive youngjae's recognition  
  


_**333coco333** : _ jackson and mark!!  
  


_**333coco333** : _ you guys are matching <3  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ (//∇//)  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  (//∇//)  
  


_**333coco333** : _ bummie :O  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** _:('ཀ'」 ∠):  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ <3  
  


**_jaebongi :  
  
_ **

**_  
333coco333_ : ** youre so handsome jaebum  
  


_**333coco333** : _ >O<  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ jaebum you're so  
  


**_mommypeach_ :**  i might faint  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ lmao  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  i totally dig the piercings man  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ thanks  
  


_**hoebam** : _ yugyeom you're next  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ okay  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ i wonder what you look like rat  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ rude as always  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ PREPARE FOR TROUBLE  
  


_**hoebam** : _ are you seriously quoting pokemon right now  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ dont ruin it  
  


**_yugbitch :  
  
_ **

_**  
mommypeach** : _ pfft  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ really? yellow hair?  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ mustard  
  


_**hoebam** : _ but wow you look good  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ dandelion  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ I KNOW  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ yellow teletubbie  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ LMAO  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ go back to that show  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ they need you  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  OH MY GOD  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ STOP BULLYING ME :'(  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ youngjae! :'(  
  


_**333coco333** : _ gyeomie..  
  


_**333coco333 :**  Σ_（・ _□_ ・；）  
  


_**333coco333** : _ you look cool!   
  


_**333coco333** : _ and handsome!!  
  


_**333coco333** : _ i cant wait to see you irl!!  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ i dont deserve you youngjae  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ ToT  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ another one!  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** you dont have to  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ REALLY  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ i insist "jinyoungie"  
  


_**mommypeach :**  _rat  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ witch  
  


**_yugbitch :  
  
_ **

**_  
hoebam_ : ** your nose is kinda big  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  is that a compliment?  
  


_**hoebam** : _ sure  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ thanks ig  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ i gotta admit  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** you do look good  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ doesnt mean i'll be nice to you tho  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  lol  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ i figured  
  


_**333coco333** : _ cutie gyeomie <3  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ you complimented him more than me ToT  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  get over it dude  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ rude  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ i see youre more interested in jackson now  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ less competition >:)  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  dont get ahead of yourself  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  i still like youngjae  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ and jackson likes youngjae  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ what  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ poly?  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ excuse me mark  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ >__>  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ im watching you  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ its your turn to send pics peach  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ dont tell me what to do  
  


_**333coco333** : _ i cant wait to see what you look like nyeongie!!  
  


**_mommypeach :_ **

_**  
makrtuna** : _ twink  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  oh shush  
  


_**333coco333** :_  AKJSAKSJA  
  


_**333coco333** : _ you look so adorable aksjas  
  


_**333coco333** : _ and for some reason  
  


_**333coco333** : _ princely  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ you look great jinyoung  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  no comment  
  
  
_**mommypeach**_ : my hair is glowing bitch  
  
  
_**mommypeach**_  : because i dont dye my hair   
  


_**hoebam** :_  your skin looks great  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ your cute but sorry  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ markie-pooh is cuter in my eyes  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ markie-pooh?  
  


_**hoebam** : _ when the hell do you call him markie-pooh?  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ we had a private convo while y'all fighting and bullying yugyeom  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  oh wow  
  


**_yugbitch_ : ** so you guys had a get-together while i was being sacrificed to the sharks  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ only youngjae is nice to me :(  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** i like bullying you  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  i dont like it tho  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  you have no choice  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ this gc is the death of me  
  


_**hoebam** : _ it mainly consists of  yugyeom and jinyoung fighting  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** all of us being soft for youngjae  
  


_**hoebam** : _ and a sprinkle of gayness  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ thats about it  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ something's not right  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ what is it?  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ youngjas hasnt sent a picture of himself  
  


**_jaebongi_ :**  aksjaksjjasjjaaAkjskas  
  


_**jaebongi** :_  how could we forget?!!  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ its yugyeom's fault  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ he keeps whining  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ whiny bitch  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ this doesnt phase me anymore  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  youngjae~~~  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** yeah?  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ send a picture of you!!  
  


_**333coco333** : _ okayyy  
  


_**jaebongi** :_  THIS IS IT  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ prepare YOURselves  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  i'd like to thank god that i've live for 21 years  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  im excited!!!  
  


_**hoebam** : _ he'll look like an actual sunshine  
  


**_333coco333 :  
  
_ **

_**  
333coco333** :_  i'm with coco!! Hehehehe  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  I CANT BREATHE  
  


**_jaebongi_ : ** AKAKAKAKAKAKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSJSJAJSJSDKKVLVJVOFICOCICOXJSOEHDKADJAJDKAJDKSJDKSJDMSJXKSJXKAZJS  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ CAN SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ I CANT BREATHE EITHER  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** I THINK I FAINTED TWICE WHY AM I ON THE FLOOR  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ AHHHHHHHHH  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ ADORABLE ADORABLE ADORABLE ToT  
  


_**hoebam** :_  YOUNGJAE YOU ARE SUCH A SUNSHINE  
  


_**jackson-chan** :_  he's not a sunshine  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ he's the sun himself  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ I AGREE  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ god  
  


**_marktuna_ : ** i'd like to thank you a thousand times that i lived in the same time as youngjae and that i got to see his beautiful shining face. i feel very blessed thank you so much  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ he lost it  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ SOMEONE CALL 911  
  


_**jaebongi** :_  YOUNGJAE TOOK OUR SANITY  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** i'VE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE SO BEAUTIFUL  
  


_**hoebam** : _ y'ALL KNOW WHAT'S FUNNY  
  


**_hoebam_ : ** WE JUST SAW HALF OF HIS FACE  
  


_**jaebongi** :_  OH DEAR  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ I DONT THINK I'LL SURVIVE MEETING HIM IRL HELP  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ Ugh LUCKY BASTARD  
  


_**333coco333** :_  guys are you okay?  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ ya think?  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ thank you youngjae  
  


_**333coco333** : _ what did i do  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ HOW LONG WAS I OUT  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ like 2 minutes  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ I FELL DOWN AND HIT MY HEAD.. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE  
  


_**333coco333** : _ Oh no!  
  


_**333coco333** : _ are you okay?????  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ I AM NOW  
  


**_333coco333 :  
  
_ **

_**  
333coco333** : _ hehehehe i tried to look serious! >o<  
  


_**333coco333** : _ guys??  
  


_**333coco333** : _ hello??  
  


_**333coco333 :**  Σ_（・ _□_ ・；）  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ HOW LONG WAS I OUT AGAIN  
  


_**333coco333** : _ no one talked to me for 10 minutes! ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** AM I TOO UGLY THAT YOU ALL DIED???  
  


_**333coco333** : _ (◞‸◟)  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ QUITE THE OPPOSITE ACTUALLY  
  


**_jackson-chan_ :**  IM GUESSING WE ALL FAINTED  
  


_**hoebam** :_  i EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN BUT DAMN  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ I DONT KNOW HOW I ENDED UP IN THE KITCHEN  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ youngjae, our sweet cupcake  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  you are gorgeous  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ that's why we fainted  
  


**_mommypeach_ : ** you are not ugly okay?  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ IDK WHY BUT IM FALLING OFF THE BALCONY SOMEONE HELP ME  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ OH MY FUCKING GOD MARK HOW THE FUCK  
  


_**makrtuna** :_  I DONT FUCKING KNOW JACKSON  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ WHAT IS HAPPENING  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ OKAY OKAY IM SAFE  
  


**_makrtuna_ : ** THAT WAS NERVE WRECKING  
  


_**yugbitch** :_  WOWOWOWOW  
  


_**mommypeach** :_  oh man  
  


_**hoebam** : _ why  
  


_**mommypeach** : _ i wish it was yugyeom falling off the balcony  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ bitch- listen  
  


_**jaebongi** :_  STFU  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ youngjae come to ontario pretty please!!!  
  


_**333coco333** : _ idk...  
  


**_333coco333_ :**  MARKIE ARE YOU OKAY  
  


**_makrtuna :_  **yes  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ im fine youngjae  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ thank you for asking  
  


**_mommypeac_ h :** do we all have our sanity? say yeah man  
  


_**jaebongi** : _ yeah man  
  


_**makrtuna** : _ yeah man 2  
  


_**jackson-chan** : _ yeah man 3  
  


_**yugbitch** : _ yeah man 4  
  


_**hoebam** : _ yeah man 5  
  


_**333coco333** : _ well that's a relief!  
  


**_333coco333_ : ** (๑╹ω╹๑ )  
  


**_333coco333 :  
  
_ **

_**  
333coco333** :_  hehehe  
  


_**333coco333** : _ guys??  
  


_**333coco333** : _ oh no!  
  


**_333coco333_ :**  not again! ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they didnt bully yugyeom that much.. did they? lmao  
> i hope you liked this chapter!! next chapter might be markson special but who knows ??  
> thank you for reading this <3 i didnt expect that a lot of people would read this ToT
> 
> stan got7! vote for got7 on [mama](http://www.mwave.me/en/mama/vote) !


	6. a THANKSGIVING SPECIAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW, ITS LATE  
> but i wrote the chapter beforehand :)
> 
> belated happy thanksgiving :)
> 
> DIDNT EXPECT ME TO UPDATE DID YOU HAHA LOL NVM

**_  
makrtuna :_** happy thanksgiving week everyone!  
  


**_makrtuna :_** all of us were busy :(  
  


**_333coco333 :_** happy thanksgiving!  
  


**_333coco333 :_** we were :(  
  


**_mommypeach :_** happy thanksgiving!

**_  
jaebongi :_** its not thanksgiving here but happy thanksgiving!  
  


**_hoebam :_** thanksgiving season is over in here  
  


**_yugbitch :_** HAPPY THANKSGIVING  
  


**_mommypeach :_** no  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** same here bam  
  


**_makrtuna :_** ugh  
  


**_makrtuna :_** time zones sucks  
  


**_jaebongi :_** ikr  
  


**_333coco333 :_** how was thanksgiving everyone? ヽ(^o^)  
  


**_mommypeach :_** jaejae  
  


**_mommypeach :_** let me tell you a story  
  


**_333coco333 :_** what story?????  
  


**_mommypeach :_** a wonderful story  
  


**_333coco333 :_** okay!!! ^0^  
  


**_mommypeach :_** ignore that  
  


**_mommypeach :_** ITS A HORRIBLE STORY  
  


**_333coco333 :_** oh no! ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** what happened?  
  


**_hoebam :_** ^  
  


**_mommypeach :_** I HAD TO WORK DURING BLACK FRIDAY  
  


**_makrtuna :_** gosh that SUCKS  
  


**_yugbitch :_** wait  
  


**_yugbitch :_** wendys is open during black friday?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** aksjaksja NO  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i quit wendys  
  


**_mommypeach :_** the manager was.. really weird.  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i worked at hot topic  
  


**_mommypeach :_** and let me tell you all..  
  


**_mommypeach :_** it was a mess!  
  


**_333coco333 :_** nyeongie that's so sad ToT  
  


**_jaebongi :_** why did you even apply for a job?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** because i want to make money  
  


**_mommypeach :_** and pay for my tuition  
  


**_mommypeach :_** im not a lazy ass like you  
  


**_jaebongi :_** rude  
  


**_jaebongi :_** i was just asking  
  


**_mommypeach :_** whatever  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** so.. what happened?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** so.. much... people!  
  


**_mommypeach:_** that was the most human interaction i've ever had in years!  
  


**_yugbitch :_** are you anti social?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** no, i just hate people  
  


**_yugbitch :_** ......  
  


**_yugbitch :_** anti social?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** aksjajsjaksj  
  


**_mommypeach :_** LISTEN  
  


**_mommypeach :_** people like you are the reason i'm like this  
 **  
**

**_yugbitch :_** geez, calm down  
  


**_mommypeach :_** no  
  


**_jaebongi :_** going back to the topic...  
  


**_mommypeach :_** RIGHT  
  


**_mommypeach :_** a rat was very disturbant.  
  


**_yugbitch :_** ;-;  
  


**_hoebam :_** that's okay yugyeom  
  


**_hoebam :_** soon, you'll be forgotten and finally be at peace  
  


**_yugbitch :_** uhhh, okay?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** so there was this asshole who was like "i want to get a bigger size of this"  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i was like "we dont have any more sizes available  
  


**_mommypeach :_** AND then he was like, "then why dont you make some more? Dont you guys sew it?"  
  


**_makrtuna :_** SEW  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** WHO SEWS CLOTHES  
  


**_yugbitch :_** grandmas?  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** well will you look at that, on your left you can find mr. captain obvious.  
  


**_yugbitch :_** -.-  
  


**_mommypeach :_** dont mind him jackson, he's good at being annoying  
  


**_yugbitch :_** WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO RUDE TO ME ITS THANKSGIVING  
  


**_mommypeach :_** OH RIGHT.  
  


**_mommypeach :_** thank you for making my life miserable  
  


**_mommypeach :_** ^_^  
  


**_jaebongi :_** didnt we agree that only youngjae can pull those off?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** yes we did.  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i feel terrible  
  


**_yugbitch :_** is no one going to talk about how i'm getting abused over here?  
  


**_yugbitch :_** NO ONE?  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** say, where's youngjae?  
  


**_jaebongi :_** he mustve fallen asleep!  
  


**_mommypeach :_** nooo, my baby!  
  


**_makrtuna :_** we got distracted because of yugyeom  
  


**_yugbitch :_** i'm going to cry  
  


**_333coco333 :_** hewwo~~  
  


**_yugbitch :_** YOUNGJAE  
  


**_yugbitch :_** SAVE ME  
  


**_yugbitch :_** i'm being bullied! ToT  
  


**_333coco333 :_** oh no! Yugy! Who is bullying you >:'(  
  


**_yugbitch :_** everyone in this groupchat!  
  


**_333coco333 :_** guys ToT  
  


**_333coco333 :_** why are you bullying yugy :(  
  


**_makrtuna :_** FORGIVE US JAEJAE  
  


**_jaebongi :_** we didnt mean to!  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** It was because of jinyoung!  
  


**_mommypeach :_** HEY  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i mean, you're not wrong..  
  


**_333coco333 :_** jinyoung.. :(  
  


**_mommypeach :_** ALL HELL IS LOOSE  
  


**_mommypeach :_** HE CALLED ME BY MY NAME  
  


**_mommypeach :_** im sorry youngjae... i'll try to be nicer to him :)  
  


**_333coco333 :_** thank you nyeongiee!!! :3  
  


**_mommypeach :_** anything for my sweet bub !  
  


**_yugbitch :_** hahaha  
  


**_mommypeach :_**.... :)  
  


**_333coco333 :_** 2 more days yugy!!  
  


**_yugbitch :_** YAAAAAAY!!  
  


**_jaebongi :_** ..... :)

**_yugbitch :_** do you have a place to stay at?  
  


**_333coco333 :_** i have yet to ask my sponsor :(  
  


**_yugbitch :_** if you dont then... we have an extra room in our house!  
  


**_333coco333 :_** oooh okay! i'll let you know!  
  


**_yugbitch :_** :D  
  


**_makrtuna :_**..... :)  
  


**_hoebam :_** i can feel the tension  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** me too  
  


**_mommypeach :_** ANYWAY  
  


**_mommypeach :_** how is everyone?  
  


**_333coco333 :_** its been a fun week! although.. yesterday.. :(  
  


**_jaebongi :_** oh no, what happened?  
  


**_makrtuna :_** was it bad?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** im right here bby  
  


**_hoebam :_** what happened???  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** is it serious?  
  


**_yugbitch :_** jaejae:(  
  


**_333coco333 :_** coco ate something bad and got sick! we had to go to the vet :(  
  


**_mommypeach :_** how is she??? :(  
  


**_333coco333 :_** she's fine now.. but the vet said she would've died if we took her later for check up ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')  
  


**_jaebongi :_** youngjae :(  
  


**_makrtuna :_** dont worry bby, she's fine now isnt she?  
  


**_333coco333 :_** yes!  
  


**_333coco333 :_** thank you everyone! <3  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** anything for you jae!  
  


**_yugbitch :_** i'm afraid to speak up, i might get bullied again  
  


**_makrtuna :_** technically you cant speak up because this is a groupchat  
  


**_mommypeach :_** ... :)  
  


**_hoebam :_** jinyoung trying to be nice is so scary  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** oof, glad you agree. i've been thinking about that too  
  


**_mommypeach :_** hey!  
  


**_hoebam :_** in our defense  
  


**_hoebam :_** with your sarcasm and pettiness, you shouldnt be surprised that ppl are scared of you  
  


**_mommypeach :_** im just being realistic  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** *mean  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i'm not mean!  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i'm just honest!  
  


**_jaebongi :_** you're mean  
  


**_mommypeach :_** and you're a liar  
  


**_makrtuna :_** that doesnt make any sense  
  


**_mommypeach :_** just like how your life doesn't make sense  
  


**_makrtuna :_** ouch  
  


**_mommypeach :_** face it  
  


**_mommypeach :_** the world aint no sunshines and rainbows  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i am here to educate all of you poor souls :)  
  


**_mommypeach :_** so be thankful  
  


**_yugbitch :_**??  
  


**_yugbitch :_** no one has ever bullied me this much except you!  
  


**_mommypeach :_**.....  
  


**_mommypeach :_** :)  
  


**_hoebam :_** if you bother him one more time i think he's going to explode  
  


**_yugbitch :_** but when it comes to youngjae...  
  


**_jaebongi :_** because youngjae is cute!  
  


**_makrtuna :_** and fluffy  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** no one can hate him  
  


**_yugbitch :_** true  
  


**_333coco333 :_** how is everyone?  
  


**_yugbitch :_** i stubbed my toe earlier :(  
  


**_mommypeach :_** you probably deserved it  
  


**_333coco333 :_** nyeongie :(  
  


**_mommypeach :_** sorry, i couldnt resist  
  


**_333coco333 :_** i hope you're okay yugy! ^0^  
  


**_yugbitch :_** thank you jaejae :')  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** well, this week has been boring  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** my cousin stole my money  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** his reason? 'thanksgiving gift'  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** like????????????????????/  
  


**_333coco333 :_** jackie :(  
  


**_makrtuna :_** that's the saddest thing i've heard  
  


**_makrtuna :_** besides what happened to coco..  
  


**_yugbitch :_** try stubbing your toe and check if its not sad :'(  
  


**_mommypeach :_** try working during black fridays  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i barely survived  
  


**_mommypeach :_** there's the internet for a reason!  
  


**_jaebongi :_** my cat ran away during dinner like 2 days ago  
  


**_jaebongi :_** and then we found her meowing to the neighbor's dog  
  


**_jaebongi :_** THAT LIVES LIKE 5 BLOCKS AWAY  
  


**_hoebam :_** well, i almost got ran over by a bicycle but i'm not complaining  
  


**_makrtuna :_** i mean i almost fell out of the balcony when youngjae sent a picture of him  
  


**_makrtuna :_** a stray cat meowed at me and out of reflex i kicked the cat and it scratched me  
  


**_jaebongi :_** serves you right >:(  
  


**_jaebongi :_** dont kick a cat!  
  


**_makrtuna :_** it wasn't intentional!  
  


**_mommypeach :_** i guess all of us had a tough week  
  


**_333coco333 :_** ToT  
  


**_333coco333 :_** let's not be sad!  
  


**_333coco333 :  
  
_ ** ****

**_333coco333 :_** ^o^  
  


**_333coco333 :_** guys?  
  


**_mommypeach :_** GOD  
  


**_mommypeach :_** HOW ARE YOU SO ADORABLE?  
  


**_jaebongi :_** i want to squish you  
  


**_makrtuna :_** baby boy ToT  
  


**_yugbitch :_** 2... more... days  
  


**_hoebam :_** lucky bastard  
  


**_jackson-chan :_** we're so whipped  
  


**_mommypeach :_** shut up  
  


**_mommypeach :_** but i agree  
 ** _  
_**

**_makrtuna :_**......  
  


**_makrtuna :_** GUESS WHO ALMOST FELL OUT OF THE BALCONY AGAIN BITCHES  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanksgiving special? more like bullying yugyeom special  
> (again, i love yugyeom, i have nothing against him)  
> i hope the pic came out okay for mobile :)
> 
> CHECK OUT [2JAE NETWORK](https://2jaenetwork.tumblr.com) ON TUMBLR!!!

**Author's Note:**

> justice for yugyeom  
> i have no idea what i just wrote


End file.
